User blog:John Pan/M505 Spartan
M505 Spartan With the rise of Russia and Asia, the NAU resolved to keep the Main Battle Tank alive for one reason and one reason only: a tank is almost always the best way to take out another tank. Of course, to fight other tanks, it would have to to tough. Thankfully, the Euros (specifically, Germans) have plenty of options to allow Spartans to soak up a punishment. One thing to note is that the Spartan is considerably smaller than previous-generation designs. It is built to be much lighter, while retaining the same level of mobility and firepower. The decrease in weight allows the vehicle to be easily transported (63-ton Challenger 2 and Leopard 2s were nightmares to move around), and hog less fuel (the Abrams got a grand total of about 30 meters for every liter of JP-8). The smaller size is also very helpful. Specifically designed for tank-to-tank warfare, the Spartan (with suspension lowered) is only 2 meters tall—even lower than the Charioteer—making it a very small target. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner *Commander All occupants sit in AMAP-MPS blast-protected seats to absorb the shock energy of a blast. Sensory The Spartan gets a powerful panorama E/O optics suite as well as laser and radar rangefinders for its main gun. The tank commander also gets an independent E/O sensor suite, which even has a small optical rangefinder, with two small peepholes situated on either side of the sensor stack. To improve its survivability, it is also equipped with a hemispheric infrared threat detector, allowing it to keep an eye on its surroundings. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades M117B The tiny amount of space behind the tank allows the Spartan to carry a single M117B Mastiff, along with the drone's own variable-height (to allow roll-on/roll-off) stowage compartment. It can be deployed (and recovered) and operated by the crew without leaving the vehicle. Boosts situation awareness—the M2 that it mounts isn't bad at all, either. Armament Rheinmetall L/62 120mm (1) The final member of Rheinmetall's tried-and-tested 120mm tank cannon, the L/62 extends the barrel to an amazing 62-calibers, increasing muzzle velocity even more, and still uses the same ammunition as its predecessors, which means it can share shells with the smaller and lighter M206. Mated to the tank's E/O suite and dual rangefinders, it can effectively track, target, and eliminate enemies up to 4,500 meters away. It is equipped with an autoloader that draws on a 48-shell stock of M829A4 APFSDS shells (at 20% greater velocity than the L/44, resulting in the capability to rip through a solid meter of RHA), M908A1 Anti-Obsticle HE shells, and M1028 canister rounds, allowing it to engage a wide variety of targets. M240 (1) As a way to keep enemy infantry away, and keep the gunner occupied when the autoloader is replenishing the gun, an M240 7.62mm machine gun is fitted beside the Rheinmetall in a co-axial mount. It draws from a 1000-round magazine. M2 BMG (1) Mounted on a rooftop remote weapons station, the trusty Ma Duce .50 caliber machine gun is soldiering past 110 years of age. Even so, it is still very reliable and deadly, firing a massive round. With a nightvision-capable TV camera for targeting, the vehicle's crew can utilize the weapon without ever leaving the vehicle. It is equipped with a 400-round magazine. Upgrades XM830 ALARM The Advanced Long Attack Range Munition was developed to counter the ultra-heavily-armored T-120 and later, the T-150, as both of them could survive a single M829A4 hit at ranges greater than 3.5 kilometers. Longer than its predecessor, the XM830 carries the same segmented fin-stabilized DU penetrator (equipped with a new low-drag ballistic cap), but incorporates a caseless dual-grain rocket motor on the end of the sabot, which ignites as soon as the sabot is discarded. The rocket allows the sabot to retain its muzzle velocity over two kilometers, increasing range by 25% and making a 4-kilometer hit as deadly as a previous 2-kilometer hit. Protection The M505 Spartan is protected by multiple AMAP modules. The base AMAP modules protects the tank from 40mm APFSDS rounds, while additional AMAP-B plating on the front arc can resist 120mm M829A4 rounds. RPGs are countered by AMAP-P, cluster-munition explosively formed penetrators are defied by AMAP-R, 100kg IEDs feel like running over a bump, thanks to AMAP-M. To reduce the brunt of penetrating projectiles, AMAP-L is applied to the inside of the crew compartment. Last but not least, it has an AMAP-ADS suite that blows up guided missiles. Upgrades ElRA ElRA, or Electro-Reactive Armor, is and advanced from of projectile-defeating reactive armor. Found as bolt-on-and-plug-in tiles, ElRA defeats penetrating projectiles by vaporizing them. Yes, vaporizing. It consists of two copper plates, insulating foam, a voltage convertor, and a direct power line to the vehicle. Once a projectile penetrates the outer copper plate and closes the circuit between the two copper plates, 60,000 volts of electricity is instantly dumped into object, vaporizing it outright. ElRA vastly increases the Spartan's survivability. DU Inserts An ultra-dense insert to literally flatten kinetic penetrators, sheets of Depleted Uranium can be inserted between the AMAP modules, vastly improving resistance to APFSDS ammunition. Mobility The M505 Spartan is powered by a 40.0 liter Direct-injected supercharged (mechanical air compression) diesel W-16. The engine is a four-bank W (or double V) configuration engine, essentially two V-8s bolted together. This design allows it to contain a high number of cylinders in a relatively compact space. Coupled to an electric generator, the engine's 1,500 horsepower is converted into electricity, which is either stored in the tank's massive lithium-polymer battery block, or used in the tank's four drive-sprocket hub motors, which deliver 300hp each. It can move the 50-ton tank at 100 kilometers per hour on paved roads, and, thanks to its advanced hydropneumatic “kneeling” suspension (that be used to lower the vehicle from 60cm of ground clearance for cross-country maneuvering to 10cm for hull down) 75 kmph on rough terrain. The engine is encased in IR-opaque materials, and its exhaust is both muffled and cooled. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts